Hope
by xXStephRheaXx
Summary: Series of one-shots on Chris Perry and the life he left behind to travel to the past. Completely edited and finished.
1. The Beginning

A/N:If you are reading this I just wan't to thank you. It means so much to me to know that this series of one-shots is getting some attention and it would mean even more if you let me know it. I have completely edited the story as best as I could, but since i'm only human there will be some mistakes. Please enjoy and review. Even if you didn't enjoy, feel free to review on how awful it was.

The rating is due to strong language that might offend some people through-out the story and sensitive issues.

I've changed it so instead of just being a random assortment of chapters, it's in chronological order in an attempt to make it more understandable and hopefully, I've fixed all my grammer and spelling mistakes. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: This is the one and only time in this story that I am going to say this does not belong to me. The plot and story line do, but anything you recognise belongs to the maker of Charmed, who is sadly not me.

* * *

I don't know what to do. All the control I thought I had gained over my life was slipping away and I honestly didn't know what to do. The news I was just told should have been a blessing, I should be jumping for joy at the mere thought of what was coming in the future. Instead, I stood there, shocked beyond belief and beginning to hyperventilate.

Pregnant. She's pregnant. With my child.

I'm going to be a dad.

Oh crap.

"Chris! Are you okay?" Without even realising what I was doing, I was sitting on the floor with my head in my hands, tears slipping down my face. Bianca was kneeling down beside me looking at me with concern.

"We can't bring a child up in this world Bianca, we'll be condemning it!" I was shocked to hear the fear in my voice. I had never really thought about having children before, I'm only a kid for Christ's sake! It was never an option anyway, not in the conditions we lived in. In the future, maybe, when everything was back to the way it used to be, where Wyatt no longer ruled like a tyrant over the world. Even thinking his name made me choke as my tears turned into sobs. "He'll kill it. He'll never let our baby survive, it will be too strong."

"Chris, what do we do?" Bianca, the strongest woman I had ever met, sat before me, tears streaming down her face also, asking me what to do. What indeed? I reached for Bianca, my hand involuntarily going to her stomach. As soon as my hand touched her, I felt like I was being pulled forward. My vision changed.

The sun was shining down on a beautiful courtyard, untarnished and alive with summer flowers and insects flying around trying to gather nectar. I little girl in a pink, fairy outfit was standing two meters in front of me, speaking to the flowers and stroking them as if in comfort. Her hand stilled and glowed. If there were any question's before on who she was, they were answered then. A withered stalk grew and turned back into the rose in full bloom it used to be. In front of me was my daughter, using her power. My daughter. She looked about six years old and she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I stood, entranced as she turned her small face to me, her face alight with an amazing smile; a smile just for me. "Daddy, look what I did!"

The little girl faded from view as I struggled to hold onto her face. I opened my eyes again, panting, with tears still streaming down from my face. I didn't even have the power of premonition; my unborn child must have showed it to me. My little girl.

"We're going to be parents!" The biggest smile I never thought I still had in me filled my face as I threw my arms around Bianca, laughing like I had never laughed before. "It's going to be okay, she's going to be fine." I held onto my future even tighter as I rocked back and forth, trying to remember every detail of the vision that I could. There was hope for my bleak future after all. There was a reason for everything, even if I didn't know what was going to happen in the future, I knew that.

* * *

"How many times do I have to apologise? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have eaten the rest of the peanut butter, It was very wrong of me." I stood in my living room, wondering what on earth was going on as I tried to comfort my very pregnant girlfriend. "I should have known that you might have wanted it."

The sooner this pregnancy was over, the better. First the mood swings, the late night cravings, the glamour spells I had to use to act as an assassin in Bianca's place to make sure we kept up appearances and to keep the baby safe, to the complaints about getting fat and blaming it on me. Oh, and did I mention the mood swings? I always had to be on the lookout in case the pendulum came back to hit me on the ass.

"You know it's not just that Chris!" I ducked as an energy ball-super powered I might add- headed straight for me. It crashed into the wall behind me, leaving a scorch mark to go along with the several others on the wall. This wasn't good. Why didn't they make a manual for dealing with hormonal witches with the power to kill you if you even so much as eat one thing out of place?

"What? What did I do?" I was practically shouting at her since she was walking away from me- well, waddling really.

"Look at me! Im the size of a whale and it all your fault!" Another energy ball flew past my ear. At almost nine months pregnant, she was pretty huge, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I learned pretty early on not to mess with a pregnant Bianca-I've still got the burn on my ass to prove it.

Walking straight up to Bianca, I put both hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Your anything but fat, Bee, your absolutely beautiful" I stroked her bump, an adoring look on my face-don't ask me how it got there. "You're having our baby and it'll soon be over." I smiled at her as she squirmed in discomfort, even standing these says was hard for her, the baby was pretty heavy.

As I watched Bianca, her eyes widened in shock before looking down in an attempt at looking at her feet which became impossible almost 4 months ago.

"Chris" she stuttered "I think my water just broke." I looked down at her feet. Oh shit.

* * *

"Just one more push baby, you're doing great!" I stood by Bianca's head-no way was I going down there, a baby crowning was not what I wanted to see- holding tightly onto her hand as she moaned loudly. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she grunted in exhaustion. It has been a very long night. Her midwife was giving Bianca instructions as she struggled to do what she asked (all in between insulting me, telling me she hated me, that I was never allowed to touch her again, to telling me how much she loved me. Women are confusing creatures.) Squeezing on my hand with so much force that I thought it was going to break, with one last howl of pain, another yell entered the room. Screaming loudly at being out in the cold, the small bundle, wrapped loosely in a pink blanket was thrust into my arms, I was told to hold her a minute, as the midwife turned back to Bianca and told her to push again.

Confused, I just stared at the red, wailing face. I held her in the crook of my arm and she was so tiny that it looked like she would break if you held her too hard. She didn't seem real.

My free hand moved forward of its own volition, wanting to feel her skin to see if she truly was there. Before my hand could reach her though, her tiny fist reached out and grabbed one of my fingers with a strong grip. Her crying stopped as her eyes began to flutter open. Big, green eyes opened to stare at me and I stared back in wonder. They were identical to my own but it didn't stop surprise from showing on my face. They blinked up at me, so full of trust that my heart felt like it would burst. It was the strangest feeling. My heart, already full of love for Bianca, felt like it was going to explode from the love I didn't expect to be so strong for the little creature I barely knew. My heart had grown, just to make room for her, my little girl. It was all so surreal that I couldn't think properly.

Before I could even process this, she was taken from my arms. I looked up in shock and anger to see the midwife bending over her, cleaning her up. Relaxing my tense muscles, I moved closer to Bianca. She lay exhausted on the bed, covered in sweat. She lifted her tired eyes to look at me and smiled with a worried look on her face.

"How is she? Is she OK?" I had never seen this expression on Bianca's face, that it shocked me even more. I was still in a daze from the mere moments I had with our baby girl. Bianca looked so concerned, so worried- so mother-like. I had never seen her like that before and I was so happy that I couldn't breathe properly. I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulder, laughing and without realising it, releasing the breath of worry I had held throughout the whole birth and kissed her forehead. "She's amazing, so amazing."

Her wailing had begun again before she was handed to Bianca. She snuggled into Bianca's chest, immediately falling asleep.

"You were right Chris, our beautiful baby girl." Bianca whispered, not taking her eyes off our little baby. Throughout the whole pregnancy I kept saying the baby was going to be a girl while Bianca was convinced that it was a boy, saying that she could 'just feel it', she even picked out names. Privately, I always knew for certain that it was going to be a girl, without a doubt. The premonition gave me a glimpse of the future we were going to have. I secretly prepared the nursery, making everything I could. I wanted everything to be perfect. Looking down at the peacefully sleeping girl, I knew that it was even if it was only temporary. The future was tomorrow's worries.

"Welcome to the world, Hope."


	2. Leaving behind everything known

Leaning against the doorframe, I watched as her chest rose and fell with her rythmical breathing as she slept on peacefully. My arms were folded protectively over my chest, my throat aching as I wished I had her innocence, her complete ignorance of the destruction and terror that raged outside of these four walls that acted as a barrier. The inevitable weighed my shoulders down and I wanted nothing more than to watch this beautiful girl slumber on and never leave this perfect moment in time.

"Chris?" A soft voice invaded the silence, pulling me from my reverie. Turning away from the dark room, my eyes struggled to adjust to the glaring light that illuminated the hallway of the small flat that we called home.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked in surprise. Bianca stood before me with a look of concern etched on her face, eyes bleary and still dressed in her nightgown.

"I thought I heard you up" Bianca whispered in reply, aware of the still sleeping girl only meters away and trying not to disturb her.

Turning away from the knowing look she was now giving me, I continued to watch my light in this oppressing darkness that hung over the city like a shroud.

"I don't want to go to sleep." My jaw ached from clenching it so hard and my shoulders started to shake. "I don't want to wake up knowing I'm never going to see my daughter again."

Bianca's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me comfortingly stilling my fears. No words were needed- only her.

We stayed like this for a while, neither willing to let go or end our observation.

"We're doing this for her, never forget that." With a soft kiss Bianca left me standing in the doorway, leaving me feeling cold and alone.

"Daddy, get out of the 'tween!" I was yanked forward with surprising strength and I stumbled to the floor, a small hand gripping mine tightly. Without even noticing her leave her bed, or even waking up for that matter, the little girl was now standing in front of me a satisfied smile on her small face.

"Hope!" I cried, startled. "You should be asleep!"

"And you should know not to stand in 'tween places at midnight!" Hope replied with indignation. At barely even four years old, she was already sounding like a disapproving adult. Making a note to keep Bianca away from her from now on, I stood up, bringing the small girl with me. I walked over to her bed and lay down, holding her tightly in my arms. It took everything in me to not break down right there. I knew I had to do what I was trying to prepare myself to do, but that didn't make it any easier. Tomorrow I would leave for the past to save the future, leaving my world behind to save it and saying goodbye to the people I love in the process, all in an attempt to create a better world for them.

This was all Wyatt's fault! After destroying everything I loved one time over, he's going to try and do it again. Bianca and Hope were all I had left and even if Wyatt didn't know of Hope's existence-yet-I couldn't trust that she would stay safe for much longer. I would not make my little girl suffer the existence I have to. This future would not be hers, I am determined to make the world a better place for her. But even with this thought I didn't want to leave her.

"Daddy, you're scaring me" I was jerked yet again from my thought's, immediately looking down at the frightened face leaning against my chest. Concern filled eye's stared back up at me.

"What's wrong little Bee?" I forced a smile. I never wanted to see the look that drew her face again. Her big emerald eyes were staring at me, filled with the knowledge of the world and the tears because of it. Her bottom lip trembled, knowing something was wrong with me; she pulled herself tighter to me. Looking at her was like looking at an x-ray- it was impossible to hide anything from her.

"I don't want you to go" she whimpered, playing with the bracelet she made me that was tyed around my wrist. she sounded so small and vulnerable that it made me want to hold her forever and protect her from everything.

"Baby, I-" I was stunned. How had she known I was leaving?

"Please don't leave me, Daddy. Mommy can't read stories or sing to me like you can and her food is always burnt! " Making a disgusted sound, she kept staring at me with those large green orbs of hers.

Laughing at the look on her face, I couldn't help but stare at the miracle I had somehow managed to create. She was my double in almost everything. From her button nose to her lopsided grin, the only thing that resembled her mother was her smile and the way she managed to make my resolve melt with one look from her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure you could teach her how to make toast without burning it!" I didn't even try to deny anything. I could never lie to her, she reminded me so much of my mum that it brought a lump to my throat. I never could lie to her either.

"But Daddy!" she whined and snuggled closer to me. I loved this little girl more than I loved life itself. As me and her mother were fond of saying, she was "the best mistake we ever made."

Stroking Hope's long curly hair that lay splayed across my chest, I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Awakening to the sunlight filtering through the window and straight to my face, I groaned and sat up. I was lying alone in an extremely girly, pink room and it wasn't until I shook the last remains of sleep that I realised where I was. Leaping to my feet I ran to the kitchen, Immediately relaxing at the sight of Hope munching on burnt toast at the kitchen table.

Laughing at the irony of the situation that we lived in everyday, I suddenly realised I was going to miss this and everything else that made up our normal domestic life. Sure we didn't have _that_ much of an ordinary life considering the fact that we're witches, but it was _our_ normal. In this little flat was where we could be carefree, happy and safe. Everything outside these walls dimmed in comparison to the life I lived with my daughter. After the Event Bianca had came to stay with us permanently, to help us and to make plans with me, plans that lead up to this moment. The moment I would be going to reverse the past.

When Wyatt murdered the last remaining members of my family, leaving me alone in the world, it made me more resolved in my quest to save him. Saving him would save the world. Saving him would mean that my family would be alive and I wouldn't be alone. I needed them more than they realized-or even I realized. I can't bring Hope up alone in this broken world, but leaving her behind is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. Even facing my family again wasn't as bad as saying goodbye. There was always the chance that I mucked up, changed too much and this would be the last time I ever saw her again.

Standing in front of the triquetra hours later I wished we never came up with this doomed plan. After fighting off the demons that came to stop us, my goodbyes said and plans ready I tried to prepare myself for what I was getting into. Filled with regret, remorse and all the other emotions starting with r, I stepped through the magical doorway and into my new future. With my heart filled with Hope and determination I knew I could do it.


	3. A ChrisCrossed truth

Today was turning out to be the longest day of my life. Most days were turning out like this; repetitive and monotonous. Demon after demon, fight after fight and I knew I was getting no where. I have never felt so homesick in all my life. Even if my future was ravaged with pain and paranoia, I missed it so much. I missed my fiancé, but most of all, I missed my daughter. Hope. My chest ached even thinking about her.

_Stay focused, Chris_ I thought to myself. Navigating my way through the crowd's of P3, I spied all of the sister's sitting at the far end of the bar. I was already walking in that direction so passing them was inevitable. As I neared them I heard Piper- my mom even though she didn't know it yet-look at her sister Phoebe with mock disgust as Phoebe giggled to herself -"gutter!" was all I heard as I reached them.

"What are you guy's talking about?" I asked as I walked swiftly past them.

"Stuff." Phoebe replied in avoidance.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige, Piper's other sister, twisted round to look at me.

"I gotta go work on the next demon-" I glanced nervously round at the large crowd before correcting myself "-stration."

"Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" Phoebe persisted.

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax."

Walking away, I knew they were speaking about me. Sighing, I entered the store room that doubled as my little study. Flipping the light on, I saw something I never expected to see again;

Bianca.

I closed the door quietly, my mouth hanging open, evidence of my shock. She stood up with a smile I had missed.

"Bianca?" I walked towards her until we were so close that if I reached out I could touch her. This shouldn't be happening. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

Her finger touched my lips as she shushed me and I tried not to lean forward those few inches to kiss her.

"There will be time to explain later." Her finger trailed from my lips down my chest and I shivered at her touch, gulping. "But for now..." I leaned towards her involuntarily, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. Then her expression changed from the soft one I loved, to a hard mask she used when we first met. The one of a killer. Her hand plunged deep into my chest, the unearthly glow of her power lit where she had entered, to grip tightly onto my life source-my power. I gasped in pain. What she was doing to me was agony, but her betrayal hurt even more. I stared at her in shock and hurt and expression never faltered.

"You know, all work and no pl-hey!" Piper entered the room with the beginning of another lecture on relaxing more. Her expression changing to anger at what she thought was a demon trying to kill me. And I guess in a sense, she was.

Bianca withdrew her hand, lighting up an energy ball to throw at Piper, but Piper was quicker. She threw her hands up and Bianca exploded into fine dust.

I slid down the door of the closet behind me, gasping in blinding pain as I hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked as she walked towards me, a look of concern on her face. It took me a few moments to collect myself before I replied.

"Yeah, I think so." I reached out for Piper's hand as she helped me stand unsteadily on my feet.

"What happened? Who was she?"

_Lie, she doesn't need to know. _

"I don't know." Piper looked at me, her expression a mixture of concern and suspicion. I was used to these looks now. None of the sisters trusted me, even after the countless number of times I had saved them.

* * *

We were all gathered in the attic of the manor- Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and I. Piper had told them all what had happened as I paced back and forth, impatient to leave.

"Is that the mark?" Paige asked Piper again, indicating some picture in the book of shadows as they stood near the podium that held it.

"No, it looked more like a bird" Piper sighed in reply.

"A bird?" Paige asked incredulously. "So your saying maybe the Autobahn society sent a demon after us?" I inwardly rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

"Just keep lookin'." Piper settled herself down on the sofa beside Phoebe.

"Guy's, I'm telling you, I'm fine! Don't sweat it!" They really needed to back off. This wasn't their fight, it was mine.

"You sure she wasn't a dark lighter?" Leo interjected. He was perched on the edge of a table, in Elder mode.

"I'm sure" Piper said with conviction.

"What else could be after a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked, looking directly at Leo, who she thought was omniscient and could never go wrong. Ha! If only they could see how he was in the future. They wouldn't think that after what they saw.

"I don't know, that's what worries me." Sure, and I believe in Santa Claus. Anything, even things not even directly associated with me, and they immediately mistrusted me completely.

This discussion had to end soon

"She's gone, Piper blew her away. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is someone tried to kill you Chris!" Phoebe looked at me with concerned frustration. I haven't seen that expression in a long while. I guess more than one thing was coming back to haunt me.

"Look at me!" I gestured towards myself. Good thing the shirt I was wearing wasn't ripped when Bianca attacked me or I'd be in big trouble. "Not a scratch, nothing!" Phoebe rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"You know, how did she get that close to you if you didn't even know who she was?" Leo was really beginning to annoy me, so was this whole conversation.

"You really ought to fix that, you know." I tried to deflect the question, indicating the squeaking floorboard that had been there since the dawn of time that I had just paced over.

"Come on Chris, who's after you?" Well I know now who I got my stubborn streak from.

"Has it crossed you mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them" I waved my hand in the direction of the Charmed ones.

"It kinda makes sense" Paige wavered. Good, this conversation was getting old.

"Finally, somebody who's listening! Now, if you excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." I took this as my cue to leave and left the room, its occupants, no doubt still speaking about me. I wanted to know what was going on. Why Bianca was here and why she almost killed me. But first I had to see what damage she had done.

* * *

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror with my shirt open I say exactly that. A gaping, bleeding hold scarred my chest above my heart and the centre of my magic. I could still feel her hand gripping my heart tightly in her cold palm, trying to squeeze my essence out of me. The fact that it was Bianca who had done this is what made it hurt even more. My fiancé. My 'The One'. How could she do this to me?

I saw my contorted, pale face in the mirror, barely even a fraction of the pain I felt inside was portrayed in the reflection. I pulled out the diamond ring that I had given to Bianca as our engagement ring and willed myself not to cry. Even just looking at the reminder of our past, of the happiness we used to have, made me wonder even more how she could have turned from the woman I fell in love with to the woman she is now. I had to find out. I tried to pull myself together. I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked out of the room with determination.

* * *

Orbing into the courtyard, that held so much memories that I treasured, I almost fell onto the bench with exhaustion. This is were I had proposed to Bianca, this is where she had accepted me, but most of all, this was were I spent most of my free time playing with my daughter when it was safe. Each flower to each brick held a precious memory. I felt like my power or orbing was slipping, that it was becoming even harder to hold onto. It had never been this hard, this painful to use something so natural and a central part of me before.

"You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know?" Bianca stepped out from behind the angel statue that she used as a hiding place. How fitting. My fallen angel. "It could kill you" she said it so casually, without inflection, that it stung.

"Is that what you want?"

"If that's what I wanted you would already be dead." She snorted. This was the cold blooded killer who thought herself so much more powerful than me. She held my life in her hands now, not just my heart.

"All I want is to bring you back." She was circling around me, like a predator eyeing its prey.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" I couldn't even look at her. My voice was shaking and I felt on the verge of tears. Only she could affect me this way.

"The same reason you knew I'd be waiting here." I could hear the smirk in the voice and I felt the bile rise in my throat because of it. "This is still our spot, isn't it?"

"No." Her mocking expression made my anger rise, made me stronger. "This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we're trying to preserve for our future, you remember?" _For our daughter's future I_ added mentally. I couldn't mention her name; it hurt too much to even think about her.

"We were naive to think we could change anything. To stop him"

"You don't believe that" I searched her face "Well, at least, you didn't."

"Well I do now" she said icily.

"What happened to you Bianca? How did he turn you back? What has he done? Has something happened to…?" I broke off knowing she'd know who I meant, prayed that she would answer the question.

She stepped towards me in all her leather glory, the material squeaking in protest as she perched her leg up on the bench I was sitting on, leaning her arms against it.

"That's not important. What is important is that I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers and if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon." I could detect a double meaning in her voice which confused me. "Think of it as an infection and I'm the only one with the antidote." My resolve snapped.

"Here or there, I am dead anyway."

"No, he gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you." She stood tall as I lowered my head; the pain in my chest was growing. "Please Chris; don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Where's Hope, Bianca?" I stared at her straight in the eyes, demanding an answer. When I left for the past, she had promised to keep Hope safe no matter the consequence and I knew she wouldn't change her mind so quickly. Her one words answer tore at my already shredded chest.

"Wyatt." Her voice was cold and flat. I couldn't stand to be near this anymore. This _thing_ wasn't the Bianca I knew. I orbed away.

I fell to the floor, convulsing in pain as soon as I reached the manor. I heard Paige shout my name as she came and turned me over. I forced out the only word I could muster, a word that tore through me even more, causing even more pain, before passing out.

"Bianca."

* * *

My dreams tortured my sleep and I woke feeling the emptiest I had ever felt, my breathing sharp and shaky. Bianca was sitting in front of me.

"Slow breaths."

"What'd you do to me?" I glared at her, gritting my teeth.

"I just saved your life." She glared back.

"By taking away my powers?" Hatred was evident in my voice.

She stood up and went to a wall. Using chalk, she began to draw something. I sat up.

"How are you going to bring me back anyway? That's spells a one way door, it only goes back in time."

"He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways."

"I'm touched" was my sarcastic reply.

"You should be." She looked in my direction "He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back.

"Yeah, I see that." Bianca stopped what she was doing to look at me straight on.

"You know, you don't have to believe me Chris, but this _really_ is for the best." She was looking at me earnestly now. Underneath her cold exterior, I knew she was trying to get me to believe her for a reason.

"Oh really? How's that?" I needed her to tell me about Hope on her own. I couldn't say her name or I knew I would break.

"Because this is you only chance to live! If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins' back and all they'll have to bring home is a body."

"Doesn't matter," I reached into my pocket "There's nothing left in the future any more anyway." I threw the engagement ring on the table, its weight finally lifted from me. Her facade broke for merely a second and I saw hurt in her eyes before she turned back to finish drawing the triquetra on the wall.

We sat in silence for the next ten minutes, awkwardness and hatred permeating the air.

"You really expect me to jump into this like before?" We stood before the finished triquetra.

"Not without a fight, no." So she did still know me. I turned and walked away from. I couldn't stand being so close to her.

"How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend that we never meant anything to each other?"

"I don't have a choice." I was getting though to her.

"Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything we fought for. Fought for our family."

"I'm not" A defeated look adorned her face "I just hope we can find another way."

"Bianca, what has he done to our girl?" She looked down, unshed tears glistening in her eyes and cold fear gripped my heart in a vice.

"Ready?" She took my silence as a yes and turned to the wall, taking my hand.

"Hey, future girl!" We both turned to a potion being thrown at us from Piper who has just orbed in with Paige and Phoebe. With her assassin reflexes, Bianca threw her athame before the potion reached her and shimmered out. Piper quickly froze the athame but it was grabbed out of the air by Bianca, who has shimmered in front of Piper and held it to Pipers throat.

"You were saying?" damn, she was good, even better than before.

"Wow, she is good!" My thought's exactly Phoebe. Paige tried to step forward but was stopped by Bianca.

"I can kill her in even half the time it takes you to even think about it."

"Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you."

"Maybe. Then you really will have to hope the power of two will do." A bluff. "Won't you Paige?" Paige looked surprised that Bianca knew who she was and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you'd be surprised what's in the history books." She was staring directly into Pipers eyes unflinchingly. "Now put the vials down, slowly." They complied.

"Bianca don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you!"

"Chris what are you doing?" Paige looked outraged at my suggestion but I kept speaking to the back of Bianca's head.

"If you kill her there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe yelled at me in frustration but Bianca replied.

"You'll see if you live long enough." She withdrew her athame and turned to me, taking my hand in hers again.

"Piper freeze them!" Paige ordered. And she tried.

"Ahh, okay, I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?" Piper scratched her head in fear and confusion. Phoebe tried to answer.

"Unless he's a-"

"-I'm a witch too?" I finished for her and they all gasped in shock. Nice reaction. Wish I had my camera with me. "That's right, part witch, part whitelighter. Just like you Paige." I nodded to her. The confession was like another weight off my heart just to be held down further by my fear.

"You lied to us?"

"I had to; it was the only way to get you to trust me." I wish they would understand that I had no choice. I wished they would believe me for once and I knew that was as unlikely as a demon with a soul and conscience.

"Trust you?" Phoebe cried in disgust.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway."

"So that's it? Your just gonna leave?" It dismayed to see Piper's face with the expression of hurt it wore. My mother's face.

"I don't have a choice! She's stripped my powers." Piper turned her head from me. "It looks like Leo's going to have to fix that floorboard without me." Piper looked up when I said that and I hoped more than anything that she took my hint. I turned to Bianca.

"Let's go." She waved her hand and we walked into the future I had went into the past to change and we were greeted by and entourage of man in black.

"Welcome home, Chris." The voice sent chills through me and the face that went with it was revealed as the men parted like the sea.

"Hello Wyatt." I stared at him with hate in my eye.

* * *

The floorboard creaked as he walked towards us, towering over Bianca and I. Tall and imposing, he always managed to make you feel inferior. He looked us both in the eyes before saying "Their no threat to me." His lackeys bowed, shimmered out. I watched this with disgust before turning back to Wyatt.

"Et tu, Chris?" He turned is back on us and walked in the opposite direction. "Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you." I said tiredly but with conviction. He turned at my sharp words.

"Save me?" He snorted "from what?"

"From whatever evil it was that turned you."

"That's always been your problem Chris" he laid his hand on the Book of Shadows. "Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that." He shook his head slightly. "It's all about power and it's as simple as that!"

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?"

"That's it," His voice deepened with authority as I scoffed and shook my head. "That's why I keep this museum intact, to remind everyone of the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here!" I stepped forward angrily. His spiel was overused and was getting on my last nerve. He stepped forward as well

"You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you..." he stopped and considered me. "I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too If you promise never to cross me again."

"I think you know me better than that" my eyes narrowed.  
"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him." He snapped at Bianca, who stepped forward angrily.  
"Leave her out of this!" The days events didn't matter at this moment, I needed him to stay away from Bianca. I still loved her too much to leave her at his mercy.  
His hand raised and I felt pressure close my throat, before lowering me to the ground with his telekinesis. "Pardon me?" He almost growled before throwing me into an obscure wooden thing that was the junk that littered the attic, I groaned in pain before being thrown into a table.

Bianca screamed in defiance at Wyatt, her words lost in the haziness of my mind, Wyatt replying furiously and without mercy. Bianca ran to me, tears running down her face.

"Chris, please! I didn't bring you here to die!" She pleaded. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. I think" I stood up and faced Wyatt, Standing my full height. "Where's Hope?" I demanded my jaw clenched painfully.

Wyatt laughed. "Safe and she's going to grow up just like we did Chris."

I roared in anger before charging at him in a rugby tackle he had taught me when we were younger and he threw me into yet another table.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked in almost genuine concern. If that emotion even existed in his limited list. He raised his hand and me with it. "I. Don't. Need you." he growled at me before charging and energy ball in his hand "or your bastard child and slut of a girl.

I thought I'd never be able to breath again before my head was slammed into the roof and stars popped up. From the corner of my eye I saw Bianca charge at Wyatt before he could let the energy ball loose and plunged her hand into his chest. I fell to the floor heavily as his energy ball dissipated.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long." I could see her visibly struggling to keep him in her power and I hurried to my feet. I scrambled to the loose floorboard and yanked it off, revealing the spell I needed.

_'Powers of the witches rise, _

_Come to me from across the skies,_

_Return my magic,_

_Give me back,_

_All that was taken from the attack!'_

I felt my magic flow though my veins once more, it's comforting warmth filling me again and at that moment, Wyatt escaped from Bianca's hold, kicking her backwards onto an already broken-by-me-table.

"NO!" I yelled, before telekinetically throwing Wyatt into a light and he fell to the floor unconscious. Ahh... revenge was sweet.

"Bianca!" I ran to her. A plank of wood, part of the leg, protruded from her stomach and she gasped in pain and shock. I ran to her, kneeling down, wanting to hold but afraid of hurting her. "No, no..."

"Haven't we been here before?" Bianca tried to smile.

"Maybe we will be again" I smiled back hopefully, trying to hold back the inevitable tears. She nodded and choked out in a sob "maybe..."

I put my head in her chest, and cried.

She grabbed my hand, putting something metal into my hand. The ring. "You can f-finish what we started." She gasped and I closed my eyes in pain. I couldn't lose her now, not when I just got her back.

Wyatt groaned from across the room, alerting us to his return to consciousness.

"Hurry!" I looked in Wyatt direction to see him getting to his feet. "Take the spell so he can't send anyone else." I kissed her passionately, but quickly on her lips, trying to remember her taste. "I love you." I whispered "I will save Hope."

She nodded to me, mouthing 'I love you too' before shouting weakly "go!"

I didn't want to leave her, I couldn't. She pushed me and I stumbled towards the podium that held the Book of Shadows, immediately searching for the spell I needed. I found it.

_'Hear these words, _

_Hear the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind-'_

An energy ball was thrown at my head and I ducked just in time. Good thing Bianca gave me all that practice throughout her pregnancy. I continued to chant.

_'-Send me back to where I'll find,_

_What I wish in space and time!' _

I ran towards the glowing triquetra, jumping through in time to leave Wyatt's furious scream of rage.

* * *

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Paige asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I scrambled to my feet. "Nice spell."

"Yeah, but we just put it in like two seconds ago!" Phoebe grinned in confusion. A very popular emotion right now.

"Yeah well, you see, the way time travel works-" Leo tried to go on another rant but was interrupted by Phoebe.

"I don't want to know, I already have a little headache." You have a headache! Welcome to my world aunt Phoebe.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper looked at me directly, as if she had developed the power of persuasion.

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am, but-"

"No. No buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now." All three of them stared me down. I was barely holding it together and they wanted me to show and tell?

"I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

"Umm, isn't that your whole point, to come and the future?" Paige interjected.

I nodded in agreement "yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike." My head was beginning to hurt. I needed to get away.

"To save Wyatt?" Leo asked incredulously and slightly sarcastically but I nodded in agreement anyway.

"To save Wyatt" I agreed, honestly.

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe asked. Why did she have to ask? I felt like my heart was being ripped out and I knew Phoebe felt it with her power of empathy even though my emotions were blocked from her.

"Bianca won't be a threat to any of us anymore." Tears stung my eyes, and I clenched my jaw in attempt to ward off the tears I knew were inevitable.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too" I whispered. They had no idea how much. I cleared my throat; I needed to change the subject. "So you guys are still alright with me hanging around here?" Leo looked around at the sisters and for a second I thought they were going to kick me out. I looked at Leo hopefully.

"Absolutely." I laughed in relief. I knew Phoebe had felt that too. The girls smiled at me.

"But the next time your in trouble you gotta tell us" Leo looked at me seriously, not letting me say no. "Trust works both ways."

"OK." I nodded in agreement before practically bolting out the room, orbing back to the storeroom at P3. I sat down and sobbed so much my chest felt hollow and heartless. And no one came to comfort me.


	4. Reuniting

"You know I can't tell you that Phoebe."

"Screw future consequences! I want to know!" Phoebe and Paige sat impatiently in front of me as we sat under an umbrella. We were eating lunch in a crowded courtyard of a restaurant, enjoying the sun- well they were enjoying interrogating me while I was crowd watching. Sipping on my iced tea, I was only half-heartedly involved in the conversation.

Zoning them out, I watched as people swarmed past in a mad rush to make it to work in time. This was a rare moment that I actually let myself relax. Toying with the handmade bracelet around my wrist, I just sat, absentmindedly thinking about nothing.

I was woken from my reverie by jingling in my head as Piper shouted for us to come immediately. My head snapped to Paige.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, you and Phoebe go. I'll stay and pay for the bill." We all moved to stand up. Readying myself to weave my way through the crowd to a secluded place to orb before Paige called me back "I don't have my purse with me" Phoebe also shook her head. _No wonder_ I thought _there's no room for it on the nothing you two are wearing_. I threw my wallet and raced off.

"What's wrong?" I asked Piper as soon as I orbed in with Phoebe, narrowly missing an energy ball to the head. How many of those things am I going to have to avoid in my life?!

Piper waved her hands in the direction of the stairs, exploding the panels as the demon ducked.

"What's going on?" I shouted at Piper as a fire ball hit my shoulder from another of the three demons that crowded the front room.

"I don't know!" A black clad demon exploded into oblivion.

I threw my hand in the direction of the nearest demon sending it flying into a fire ball aimed for Phoebe. _One down, two to go. What on Earth is going on?_

The last of the demons were left as a pile of ashes when Piper was through with them leaving us a disgusting mess to clean up.

"Where's Paige?" Piper was cleaning up the broken shards of a lamp and I looked up in confusion.

"She should be here by now." As if on cue, the tinkling of orbs signalled her arrival.

"Am I late?" Paige looked at us sheepishly as Phoebe scanned the area for any demons we might have missed.

"Here's your wallet back Chris" Paige handed me the faded leather and I paled slightly as I realised how stupid I was in giving it to her. I tucked it away, along with the reminder to make sure they didn't notice anything that might have shown them anything to do with the future later before addressing the issue at hand.

"Who were those demons?"

"Book of Shadows?" Phoebe suggested with a smile.

"On it" Paige replied as Piper sighed in exasperation.

"Here we go again."

* * *

"Is it that one?"

"No."

"That one?"

"Keep checking" Piper was getting irritated as Paige pointed out more and more demons in the Book of Shadows. I paced the room restlessly, mulling over every fact barely registering that Phoebe was staring at me intently.

"Chris?" Phoebe interrupted me mid pace and I turned to look at her with a questioning look on my face.

"Who's the girl in this picture?" I walked over and took the picture she offered, the colour draining from my face when I saw it. Feigning ignorance, I continued my walk around the room tucking the picture in my pocket when she wasn't looking.

"That's none of your business."

"She's beautiful." The girls tried to stare me down as I absentmindedly rubbed the burn in my shoulder.

"Are you going to call Leo down or what? I need healed here."

"Stop trying to avoid the question, Chris. I want an answer." The determined look on Phoebe's face showed she wasn't going to give up. But she didn't know that we shared the same stubbornness. I wasn't going to give up that easily either.

_Saved by the bell. "_I'll get that." I orbed down to the front door before they could object and answered the door.

* * *

_Damn neighbours and their nosiness,_ I thought grumpily as I stomped my way to the kitchen to get some coffee. An annoying passer by decided they wanted to check on the house after a series of 'strange noises' made him worry. It was probably well intentioned but it annoyed the hell out of me. Man did I need some caffeine.

I was leaning against a kitchen countertop nursing a steaming cup of energy when I heard the sister's loud conversation travelling down the stairs. I suppose they thought I'd left or something, because they weren't trying to disguise the conversation at all.

"After all this time he is still hiding things from us! Am I the only one who's sick of it? He said he lies were gonna stop." Piper practically shouted in annoyance. If only she knew how much I was hiding. It would break her heart. Again. I'd already heard this conversation before and I'd had enough. I broke the silence of the kitchen.

"Leo!" I called out loudly, since apparently none of the girls were going to. The burn on my shoulder throbbed and my head pounded although I didn't think the attack was the cause of my headache. I really wished they never noticed the picture. All it did was make me regret coming to the past even more. I just wanted to go home.

Leo orbed down n front of me with a serene expression on his face and hands clasped. Ugh. He was sickening.

"Can you heal me?" His hands glowed over my wound and the pain dissipated. That's better. The girls walked into the room.

"What happened?" Leo asked with the usual concerned expression as he turned to the sisters. "Are you hurt?" He looked pointedly at Piper's ever growing bump. Little me was growing in there and ever since everyone found out who I was they wouldn't get off my back about the future. Not that they didn't before but now it was just worse since they knew I knew more than I was letting on. As if I would tell them.

"We're fine" Piper waved him aside and looked pointedly at me. "What's going on Chris?"

"Ask them" I waved my arm to Paige and Phoebe "they are the ones who raided through my wallet and are asking about things that have nothing to do with them." I answered as carelessly as I could.

"We did not raid through you wallet...." Phoebe tried to deny, looking at Paige for support "the picture just...slipped out."

Scoffing, I did what I do best. I orbed out, avoiding the issue.

* * *

I orbed back into the store room at P3 that used to double as my own little room before Phoebe moved to Japan and Paige moved in with her boyfriend Richard. I sat heavily on the couch, my head in my hands, sighing loudly. This was getting too much now and I desperately wanted to go home. Before I could completely immerse myself in my depressing thoughts, I sensed Leo orbing to me. I looked up as he materialised, putting the nonchalant mask on before he could see my despair. I was good at that.

"You wanna talk?" Ugh, what's with the nauseating serene look he's got going?

"Not really."

Leo came and sat beside me, the old couch sinking under his weight. "They are just worried about you, you know."

"They don't need to; it has nothing to do with them."

"But it obviously means something to you. That little girl-" I interrupted him before he could finish that sentence.

"Has nothing to do with now. Drop it." I snapped, standing up and began pacing again. "The future is for me to know and you to find out. I wish everyone would stop interfering in things that don't concern them yet!"

"We're just trying to help."

"The only help I need is saving Wyatt from what ever evil it is that turns him! Aside from that, just leave me alone. I don't need anyone's help, especially not yours!"

Seeing the hurt in Leo's eyes, I almost regretted saying those things. Almost. I was more than relieved when he orbed away, finally leaving me alone.

Just as I thought that, the tinkling of orbs announced another arrival along with a tremendous crash, before something small catapulted into my arms knocking me to the floor and it was only out of instinct that I held onto the thing and didn't fall on it.

"Da-a-a-d-y-y-y!"

"What the he-" I looked at what was in my hands in shock. Oh. My. God.

"Hope?"

"I missed you Daddy!" Small arms wrapped around me tightly and I stared at her in shock. Tears filled my eyes as I registered what was actually going on.

"Oh Hope, I missed you so much." I clutched her to my chest, fighting back sobs. Another loud crash made my head spring up and I saw what else was in the room with me.

"Where did you take me you little-" storming from the wreckage of what used to be storage closet, disgruntled and blue in the face, was a tall figure that looked eerily familiar. I clutched Hope harder to my chest and orbed out again.

* * *

Arriving outside the manor, I set my daughter on her feet.

"Hope, what are you doing here? How did you get here? Why is he here? How are you? Has something happened?" The words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them and Hope just stood there grinning at me.

"I found you! I just thought of you and wham! I was there!" Hope was bouncing up and down in her excitement, still clutching at me not wanting to let go of my hand.

"Hope" I put my hands on her shoulders, kneeling down in front of her. "How did you get here?" I searched her eyes, identical to my own with only a dot for difference and were as easy to read.

"I thought of you and I orbed" honesty permeated each of her words as she stared back at me in complete happiness." The Bad Man asked me lots of questions about you. I wouldn't tell him nothing and he hurted me and I ran away. I'm scared of him Daddy."

"It's okay Hope; you don't ever have to go back with him." I drew her into my arms and held her close for the first time in months. I missed her so much that I could barely believe that she was actually here with me.

"You wanna play a game, Hope?"

* * *

I walked into the manor, with Hope on my hip and called out for the sisters. As soon as they walked into the room, Hope began bouncing excitedly trying to reach out to be held by one of them, squealing all the while. She hadn't seen any of them in a long time, no wonder she missed them.

I whispered into Hopes ear and she immediately calmed down drawing back into me and tucking her head into my shoulder shyly.

"We have a problem."

"Aww, who's this little sweetie?" Phoebe went right up to me to look at Hope "Hi, I'm Phoebe!" Glancing quickly at me before staring wide eyed at Phoebe, she hesitantly held out her hand.

"I'm Hope" she looked at me again. "Nice to meet you." Phoebe shook her hand, a broad smile lighting up her face before changing into recognition.

"Isn't she the one from the photograph?"

"Yeah, that's why there's a problem. She's came from the future and brought someone with her that shouldn't be here." Hope shrunk into me again, feeling bad for what she had done, her bottom lip wobbling at the thought of her dad being angry with her. I noticed the tell tale signs of tears immediately.

"It's not your fault Hope, you did the right thing." Murmuring into her ear, I gave her a smile of encouragement and held her more tightly.

"What do you want us to do?" Piper asked from the doorway, Wyatt held in her arms.

Hope turned to me again, with a shocked expression and whispered conspiratorially in my ear "is that her?" Her voice was filled with reverence for the woman she never got the chance to meet.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Can I meet her please?" I set her on her feet and she went up to puzzled Piper as Paige and Phoebe also watched on in confusion.

"Nice to meet you Pi-pipor, my name is Hope." She smiled at her broadly, before turning and saying "Hiya Paygee!" before running back to me.

"So I was right!" Paige exclaimed as if confirming something she had already mentioned.

"We need to find a way to send him back."

"What about her?" Paige said, indicating Hope who was perched in my arms watching us in fascination.

"We'll worry about Hope later. It's him we have to worry about."

"Who is him anyway?" Piper put Wyatt in his playpen. He was gurgling happily, looking at Hope as if to say 'wanna play?'

"Him." I pointed.


	5. Stealing his Hope

Wyatt Halliwell in all of his 25 year old, black clad glory, strode into the manor, the doors crashing open threatening to break. He stared at me furiously, then at Hope before storming into the foyer.

"What did you do?" He thundered, pointing threateningly at me and Hope. Hope tried to hide, her shaking threatening to turn into sobs.

"Wyatt, shield!" Piper shrieked from the corner as baby Wyatt obeyed immediately and older Wyatt looked at Piper in confusion, finally taking in the other occupants of the room, rooted to the floor.

"You?" He looked at Piper in shock, then at the other sisters. "Where am I?" He walked over to the playpen before turning to me "Chris?"

My teeth were clenched as I fought every instinct that told me to attack him and keep Hope away from him. I set her on the floor, placing myself in front of her as a shield.

"Aww, how cute. Protecting your little bastard child from me, your own brother. I'm offended." He sneered before throwing his arm in my direction trying to telekinetically throw me away but I was ready. I used my telekinesis to counter his attack and a resounding boom shook the room, both holding our ground. Wyatt-or ever the sisters- never knew the true extent of my power. Either did I until a few months ago for that matter. Sometimes it even surprised me. I had never needed to demonstrate it up until now but this was the first time Wyatt had ever threatened my daughter and he would not get away with it. No one touches her and gets away with it.

The sisters had fallen to the floor with the echoes of the power and Hope clutched at my legs in desperation. I couldn't trust myself to speak I was so furious.

"Don't you touch her." I managed to force out through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do? Cry for your lost witch. She never was that much of an assassin. Or in the sack."

I flew at him, all reserves of strength flowing into a telekinetic punch that sent him crashing through a wall and into another room.

"Hope!" I turned to her "You know what to do." She recited the spell I had taught her since before she could talk and watched as she shimmered before disappearing from view.

"Chris, what the HELL is going on?" Piper shouted from the floor where she was struggling to get up.

"Meet your son, mom. This is who he is in my time." She froze, staring back at the destroyed wall at Wyatt who was slowly standing up. "This is why I'm here."

* * *

Wyatt growled before shaking debris from his mass of curls and destroyed clothes. What would have nearly killed a normal person barely fazed him leaving him with only scratches, a knock on the head and a bad temper. His blood was so imbued with magic that he was almost indestructible. And I have to fight him. Sucks to be me.

Well it was a good thing the same magic-if not as potent- flowed through my veins along with the inherited stubbornness that was dominant in all Halliwells. Like hell was I going to give up.

I looked around the room taking inventory. Pheobe was out cold after being thrown into a glass cabinet; Paige was slowly coming to trying to shake the cobwebs from her mind, disorientated from being thrown across the room and onto the dining room table. Thankfully, Piper and little me were safe and basically unharmed, Piper came to stand beside me.

"Wyatt?" Piper's voice was fearful, disbelieving, shocked and confused. Looking from her little angel in the corner of the room to the demonic looking man in the other it was if she was trying to make any connection between the two and not making any progress.

"What is it, mom? Don't like what you see?" Finally cleared of the wall and shaken of remains, Wyatt stood before us. Sharing barely any recognisable similarities, Wyatt took after our fathers side of the family, while I our mothers. Just looking at us you would never have guessed that we were brothers. Wyatt looked at Piper, taking her in and seeing the bump, looked up.

"What am I doing here, little brother? Or more importantly, what are you doing here, in the time where you are not even born yet?" Piper placed a protective hand over her stomach, her eyes still flitting from Wyatt's still figure to the boy in the corner. Little Wyatt yawned, barely fazed at all by the events being so used to battles against demons.

The last time I had seen Wyatt was when he had killed my fiancé and told me he had taken my daughter captive. Anger flooded my system but so did fear. Debilitating, paralysing fear. This man, my brother, could kill me without a second glance and right now all it took was for him to kill Piper now and he would never have had to deal with me in the first place. But by trying to protect Piper, I know she would take it the wrong way. So I was left just hoping that he wouldn't hurt her, that hurting his mother was against some moral code of his if there was some morality left in him.

Wyatt was speaking again drawing my attention back to him.

"You're not still trying to 'save me' are you, little brother?" He mocked. For the first time in my life, I stayed silent, keeping any snarky comeback to myself. This was the first time I had ever come up against Wyatt when my mother was in the room, and also my daughter so I didn't know what to expect. I cast my senses out, feeling for the presence that only I could feel-the nature and complicity of the spell guaranteed it-and found her by little Wyatt in the playpen keeping him amused but also keeping in range of his shield, all while invisible. Smart girl. I readied myself for the inevitable.

I felt my magic like static in my finger tip, the steady thrum of its ever present energy warming my blood. Then the onslaught began as energy balls were aimed straight for me only to freeze right in front of my face. My eyes snapped to Piper whose hands were up in my direction before swinging around to target Wyatt.

"Don't make me hurt you Wyatt!" Piper threatened, her hands poised in the air threateningly.

"As if you would hurt me." Wyatt laughed derisively, before aiming his hand at Piper preparing to attack. But Piper was too quick for him and using her exploding power, sent him once again flying across the room, this time with a deep gash across his chest.

He flung himself to his feet, his anger once again igniting. Piper aimed her power at him again and again causing wounds to appear on his skin but, bracing himself, he held his ground. Without even moving his hand he sent Piper flying across the room to land on Paige who was just beginning to stand up again, both of them banging their heads against the floor with considerable force, again losing consciousness.

Pain exploded in me, fire spreading through my body in crippling surges.

"What did you do?" A scream tore from my lips. I managed to move my eyes from the back of my head to look at Piper. Blood was pooling itself around her and Paige, staining their clothes and the surface that they were lying on.

"Leo!" I tried to choke out between gasps of agony. I screamed again before keeling over on the floor struggling to stay conscious and to keep my eye on Wyatt who was standing over little Wyatt who was sobbing in his play pen.

Leo arrived, barely sparing a glance to the destruction to the house before running to Piper. Halfway through the healing, just as the pain was subsiding, he was hit with an energy ball and disappeared in a shower of orbs before appearing again at the opposite end of the room. I felt a small hand flutter over my forehead before clutching at my shirt.

"Daddy!" Hopes terrified voice pierced my ears, my head lifting off the ground and onto her small lap. Her soft hands stroked my hair. Warmth began spreading through me slowly, from my head travelling down to my toes. The piercing cold pain dissipated as the warmth continued to spread. Then all of it dissappeared.

I sat up and looked at the space I knew my daughter was at. How much had her powers grown since I had last seen her? Ever since she was born she had the power to orb and freeze time like Piper. Now she was traveling through time and healing? She was mind-blowing. I guess combining the power of orbing and the power to control molecules gave her the power to move through time, but I think it was more to do with the bond we shared. We were more than just father and daughter. She is all I have. With the blood of a powerful assassin witch and a charmed one/whitelighter, she was bound to be powerful. I just never knew how much.

My hand reached out to where I knew she was and I felt her soft skin under my own before I was grasping at air.

"Hope!" I searched the room frantically; my eyes landing on Wyatt who was now towering over his baby self.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?"

His hand reached out through baby Wyatt's shield, grasping his shoulder, his other hand was grasping the air. With one last smirk, his dark orbs left the room.

"Wyatt!" My voice and Pipers echoed in the quiet room.


	6. Forceful removal

"Wyatt!" My voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Chris, shouting at the ceiling won't get you anywhere." Finally getting annoyed at my roaring at the air, Phoebe snapped at me furiously, rubbing her temples. "Just sit down and help come up with a solution or something, anything but your pacing and screaming."

Stifling my curses, I walked back over to the Book of Shadows. No matter how many times I tried to sense Hope or any of the Wyatt's, I just kept coming up blank which infuriated me even more than I already was.

Then it clicked.

My head snapped up and orbed out without conscious thought. Materializing in Magic School, I mentally kicked myself for not thinking it sooner. I was searching wildly around the room for any signs of them with my guard up, when Wyatt's snug voice echoed in the empty room I spun around to face him, ready to attack.

* * *

"Took you long enough."

A couch stood in front of Wyatt, dwarfed by his height with what looked like a sleeping Hope and Wyatt lying peacefully on it.

"I can understand you taking Hope Wyatt, but why on earth did you take yourself?"

"I couldn't give the Charmed Ones a chance at finding me. I only want you here." He walked around in front of the couch, peering down at himself and Hope curiously.

"You have no idea how much your little trip will damage the future Chris. I didn't make it they way I wanted it for you and your petty jealousies to try and ruin it.

"Ruin it? Are you serious? The world was ruined even before I left; you just can't see how much of it you've destroyed!"

"You still cannot see the bigger picture Chris that has always been your problem. When are you going to see there is no such thing as good or evil? Only the powerful can survive in a just world!" Wyatt eyes blazed with disillusionment, his fists clenching and his mien growing wilder and wilder. I guess it was then that I truly saw him for what he was; a lost boy wading through the quagmire of the world he created, believing it to be perfect. I had always thought he had lost his innocence a long time ago but I now realized I was wrong. He was ignorant in the fact that he didn't know what living life truly meant. He could never understand how beautiful it was since he destroyed all the beauty, leaving a broken shell of a world all because he never got the chance to see it after he turned evil. If I could, I would have felt pity for him.

"You're world is more corrupt than the third Reich, Wyatt, when are you going to realize that?" My voice was growing more hopeless and I could do nothing to stop it. There was no anger left in me; I couldn't fight anyone. I had no fight left. I just wanted to go to a safe home with my little girl, for her to grow up in a safe world, and that world looked more out of reach than ever.

Wyatt on the other hand was growing more furious by just being in my presence. I love having that effect on him.

Unwilling tears welled up in my eyes as I asked the question I've been waiting to ask since I was thirteen years old.

"Why did you do it Wyatt? Why did you take everything from me?"

"Take? I was testing you. If you loved them strongly enough to actually hold on to them you would have. It doesn't appear that you do. What would mom say when she realized you didn't even love her enough to keep her or your daughter and fiancé safe?" He smirked knowing he had hit and chord and was waiting for the inevitable fight to break out. I turned my head to hide my tears from him.

"Please give her back to me" I held my hand out to Hope, tears falling freely down my face as I looked at Wyatt in desperation.

Wyatt looked at me with despise before growling at me. "You disgust me." He began to walk away.

"You'll never understand Wyatt! Never understand what's it's truly liked to be loved and wanted. To love them back so much that you can feel your heart ready to burst you're so happy!" He looked back at me with lingering hatred in his blazing eyes. "Instead you waste away on you're pedestal! That's not living, that's existing."

Before I could comprehend it, he was holding my throat, lifting me a foot off the ground, glaring at me. "You will _not_ speak to me in that manner. I don't _need_ you!"

My throat constricted as I fought for air, the world beginning to grow hazy.

Then just as suddenly I was lying on the floor gasping for breath.

"_Never _just leave like that again, Chris!" Leo held a hand out to me, helping me to my feet. I looked up to find little Wyatt held safely in Piper's arm and Phoebe sending kick after kick in Wyatt's direction and Paige telekinetically throwing Wyatt of balance. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Piper hurriedly handed Wyatt over to Leo before screaming at her sisters to duck before hitting future Wyatt with her explosive power sending him flying across the room once again.

I ran on unsteady feet, falling heavily on the couch to the still seemingly sleeping Hope. I tried to wake her, shaking her frantically and she didn't even stir. My terrified eyes sought out Leo's. "Help me!" He refused to look up from little Wyatt who he was also trying to rouse.

I could hear the banging from Wyatt being blown across the room, grateful that Piper was quicker than her was.

"Come on Hopey, please wake up" I held her to my chest and sobbed into her soft hair before I felt it. My heart warmed, spreading to my hands which lit with a soft golden glow, sending my life force into Hope's.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" My sobs grew louder as I held her more closely to my chest, laughing in relief. "Oh, god Hope, don't ever scare me like that again!"

My head snapped up when I heard the orbs of Paige orbing out with Phoebe just in time to avoid an energy ball and Leo orbing out with little Wyatt after Piper screamed at him to do so before trying to reason with her future son, before being angrily thrown out of the way.

My hand reached down on its own accord, caressing Hope's small face.

"I love you, Hope." I whispered words forming itself in my mind the longer my hand touched her skin. A spell that I had already used, one that I knew worked.

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send Wyatt back you where he'll find_

_What I wish in place and time."_

I repeated the spell over and over again, feeling the spell take affect, feeling the power course from me and filling the room making it tangible.

Howling began to fill the room along with the near silent moans of Piper.

"No!" Wyatt's arms were held up, his fists clenched "If I'm going, you're coming with me!" His voice roared through the noise that filled the room before the telekinetic noose was pulled around my neck, stopping me from saying the spell.

But the spell was never stopped. Hope's young voice filled the room in a crescendo, the words filled with power of not only her own, but mine. My magic flowed from my body and into hers through the hand that touched her shoulder and into the air, tying Wyatt down as light burst behind him. In one last desperate attempt to kill me, energy balls and explosions were aimed my way.

Then silence.

* * *

The pressure released from around my throat leaving me gasping for breath.

"I always knew you could do it little Bee" I choked out, turning to where I knew she was. "Hope?" I scrambled towards her frantically when she didn't answer, finding her crumpled on the floor.

"Hope!" I clutched her to my chest and tried to make her wake up. I called for her, desperately trying to shake her awake, wishing the glow would come back.

"Leo!" Tears were flowing freely down my face, sobs threatening to overcome me. "Leo! Come back!" My voice broke.

"Please wake up." I held her close to me and cried as if that alone would bring her back. My five year old daughter was gone. And all because of Wyatt.

"Chris?" Piper's worried voice made me lift my head. As soon as she saw my face, her expression crumpled and she hurried towards me.

"Mom, she won't wake up." I couldn't speak any more. I embraced Hope, sobbing my heart out for the one person that changed my heart and my life. Without her, I had no hope for the future. Without her, I am lost. We are doomed.


	7. Going home

Where does love go when it dies? I had always wondered that after spending most of my adolescence without the comfort of my mother or the presence of my father. Even lying there on the bed the question flew through my head like an annoying, nattering bird. In the past without the family of my future surrounding me, the only thing that comforted me was that my father- even the past version of him- would be coming back to be with me after he found Wyatt.

"What are you doing there daddy?" A sweet voice entered the silence of the room. "You should be at the doctors, you look sick. Do you want me to make some chicken soup? You always say that chicken soup makes everything better, but you might have just been saying that to make me eat the yucky stuff." Jumping up on the bed to lie beside me, Hope stared down at my face with the familiar loving smile that would make the iciest of hearts melt to hot springs. Her small hand rose and gently started to stroke my hair.

"I missed you little Bee" I murmured in reply. I reached out to touch the soft, rosy skin of her cheek and left my hand on the side of her face, reveling in the warmth I thought I would never feel again.

"When are you coming home Daddy? We've missed you and no one bakes me cookies like you do! All mummy ever did is burn them and I have to give them to the birdies. Mummy didn't come back either." Hope continued to stroke my now too long hair and wound the strands around her small fingers. It was like she couldn't even remember the last time I saw her, and for that, I was grateful.

"I don't think I am coming home Bee." My energy was slowly draining as I lost the feeling in body, mercifully losing the pain that the enchanted knife had created in my stomach. I may have been losing the pain in my body but the pain in my heart was crippling as I closed my eyes in regret that her words brought.

"I wish I could" I could feel the blood draining from my face as it seeped from the hole in my torso. I didn't want my daughter to see me like this, not wounded and dying. I only wanted her to remember me as I was before; running around with her, playing with her dolls, baking cakes and just making sure she was always happy. Even though I didn't want this picture to be what she remembered of me, she was all I wanted at this moment. I wanted her to be the last face I saw.

"You promised you would be back soon Daddy. It's past soon; I want you to come home with me." Her adult voice was back, completely contrary to her small innocent face, yet more demanding than anyone else could ever make it. Smiling weakly, I just stared at her. Moving my hand to gently caress her soft tresses, I tried to remember every detail about her. From the cleft in her bottom lip, to the dot of brown she had in one eye, I wanted to remember everything. She was beginning to look so much like her mother that my heart began to clench in my chest as tears welled in my eyes. Hope had lost her mum and was just about to watch her dad die. She shouldn't have to lose so much, especially when she was only five years old.

"Remember that I will always love you, okay? Don't forget that." I looked searchingly into her eyes, looking for reassurance and comfort.

"Of course I know that daddy! I love you too. I love you this much!" She gestured with her arms spread as wide as they could, a wide smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Times that by a gazillion and you'll know just how much I love you" I pulled her down closer to me, catching her unprepared so she shrieked in surprise.

"Aww Daddy no one can love that much, they would explode!" Giggling, she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "But I'll sure try." I let go of her regretfully when she pulled away from me.

"Who are you talking too?" In stormed men armed to the teeth and Inspector Sheridan and Inspector Morris. I just looked at them, my breathing growing heavier as my chest began to restrict. Someone was supposed to be coming to guard me. They weren't supposed to be here. My dad shouldn't have taken this long; I didn't have that long left. I could feel myself slipping further and further into the unknown.

* * *

I could here Paige calling out Leo's name in the distance and the faint sound that signaled he was finally orbing back. The men and the Inspectors took one glace at me before turning back around and marching out of the room. Murmurs of a conversation reached my ears as I turned my head to look at the serenely smiling Hope lying beside me, still stroking my hair.

"Chris!" Leo came running frantically into the room and straight to my side.

"Hey" I choked out, my voice was getting weaker along with my body as I struggled to stay in the land of the living.

"Hey" He quickly replied back "I'm here now, you can hold on okay, hold on" he repeated over and over again as I watched the tears and fear well up in his eye.

"Don't give up, okay?"

Nodding, trying to gain strength enough to speak I managed to choke out a reply.

"You be there" I made him promise. Coming to the past may have been difficult, but it was necessary. Even though I tried to keep my family at arms length, I felt myself drawn closer and closer to them. I never had a relationship with my dad growing up, but coming here made me realise how much I actually needed him. It made me realise how much I missed him and the rest of my family; how much I loved and needed them. I needed to know that if I went back to the future at the end of this that I have a father there for me when I grow up. That I have Leo and Piper.

He jerked his head in agreement before I turned to look at Hope. Both she and Leo were stroking my hair. She smiled gently at me, kissing me lightly on the forehead. Tears welled as I turned back to Leo.

I could hear him begging me to stay, feel him holding onto me tightly as if he never wanted to let me go. But I couldn't stay. This wasn't my time. Taking my hand in hers, Hope whispered softly into my ear.

"Let's go home Daddy." Warmth settled in my heart and all my fear and worry vanished completely to be filled with the Hope that I had first started my quest with but lost after all the trials and stress I faced trying to save Wyatt and losing Hope. But now I knew Wyatt could be saved. I didn't need to be here anymore. Everything would be fine, I am sure of it. With this feeling of completion and hope for a better future, I held onto Hope's hand and followed her home.

* * *

A/N: If you've gotten this far i'm glad i've captured you enough to wade through this confusing story. It was really hard to finish and even as i'm writing this i'm reluctant to send it out. It's really hard for me to say goodbye to my baby of so long. Something tell's me this isn't the end of Hope, but for now i'll leave it to rest with a clear conscience.

I'm sorry for promising some reviewers that I would send the last chapter much sooner than this, but my laptop charger broke and it took me a long time to be able to afford a new one, then my internet was cut off as we couldn't pay the bill (still is actually, thankfully my mum got a dongle.) But maybe i've made it up to them by editing the whole story, have I? I've changed some things and added in the promised chapter (chapter 6) so please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me!

Please review even if you didn't enjoy it, constuctive critism drives me to do better and i'd be glad to have your opinions on my writing.

Thank you.

Much love, Stephanie xxx


End file.
